


Maybe

by KonElDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hopeful Ending, I Don't Even Know, References to Depression, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonElDanvers/pseuds/KonElDanvers
Summary: Lena Luthor is mad after Kara reveals her secret. How does she deal with it?(At least she doesn't invent a vr and tries to inprison Kara in a block of kryptonite ice. I call that progress)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 29





	Maybe

How could she have fallen for her?

It was unlogical but when had love ever been logical?

It still wasn't something that she was happy about. Love was weakness. It gave someone the power to destroy you. Nothing a Luthor should give someone power to.  
And still. Those eyes, blue as the skye. Those cheekbones, somehow so soft. This little scar right above her eyebrow. Those lips. Everytime they curled up Lena felt the urge to kiss them.

Wanting to taste them.

Were they as sweet as she imagined? As soft as they looked?

The Luthor wanted nothing more than stroking back a curl of blonde, long hair.

Or at least she had wanted it. Now she wasn't so sure. Kara had betrayed her. After promising to always be on her side. After being best friends for years. After Lena had opened up to her. After she had let the reporter break down her walls.

But now? Now those years of trust were forgotten. All that counted, was the betrayed. The feeling of a knife in her heart. It ached with every movement and with the rising sun it got stuck deeper. Lena was frustrated, sad, disappointed. She had picked up her old behaviour of spending her days in the laboratory and drinking in the evening, once again.

The brunette knew that it was wrong, but she feared that the heartbreak would eat her alive.

Months went by. Spend just the same. Not once had she seen Kara. The blonde stayed away. She had told the Kryptonian to never come into her sight again and to her surprise, she did it. Lena wasn't sure how to feel about. Kara respected her wishes. She shouldn't be sad not to see her. Kara had betrayed her! She wasn't good for Lena!

The brunette once had thought that she was. The blonde made her change her life, for the better. And for the first time she had felt happy, but how could someone good cause her those feelings? This pain. 

More than once Lena had thought about just jumping of the balcony. She may have been drunk but still.  
In the end she decided against it. Staying to keep the world save from Lex. After all, she was the last good Luthor. Even though Kara didn't seem to think so.

The thought of what the Kryptonian could be doing in this exact moment slipped into her mind. But what were boxes for? Just put the thoughts, the emotions that threaten to overwhelm you into a box and forget! As simple as that.

Maybe one day she would be okay. Maybe one day she would forgive Kara. Maybe she would just forget. But this was not the day. With a whiskey on the desk on front of her, Lena stared at papers. "Just forget it!", The Luthor told herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I haven't been writing. I want to continue my other story, but school is stressful and I haven't really been feeling well.


End file.
